Jori Party
by graciemae172
Summary: what happens when Tori thought she was just drinking some juice but it turned out it was something more? Where does Tori's and Jade's relationship go? JORI Female relationships don't like it don't read it. I do not own any characters used in this story. Thank you for reading. It means a lot. :D


Jade picked her girlfriend, Tori, up and travelled to one of the Northridge girls party, they didn't really want to drink and wasn't the most ideal place, but they just decided to get out of the house together for a bit.

They both got to the party, when they walked in the music was already going off and there was alot of people dancing and drinking. They walked in holding hands trying to budge past people, which believe me, was rather hard. Jade rolled her eyes everytime someone would knock into her or Tori, she just hated it, no reason. A few minutes later, they got to the corner of the room where there was less people and a huge stand full of drinks.

Tori liked the juice.

She drank many cups but then she started to get a little crazy on Jade, she was all hyper and strange, she saw like, 3 Jade's all standing next to eachother and the room was spinning. "J-Ja-Jade?" Tori stuck her arm out and made a strange noise when she noticed it looked like she had 3 arms. "What's wrong babe?" Jade asked and pulled Tori closer. Tori was looking around the room with a confused look on her face. "Jade...im gonna be sick." Tori said fast, quickly Jade took her hand and lead her to the bathroom shutting the door behind her then rubbing Tori's back whilst she leant over the toilet. Tori was sick a few times, but it didn't matter to Jade that it was actually kind of gross, she just held Tori's hair back, and kept rubbing her back to make her feel a bit better. Tori then fell onto her knees she was confused why was this happening to her? "Jade? What's happening?" Tori asked, she slurred her words only a tiny bit. "Baby..i need you to explain what you feel like right now." Jade asked and sat on the floor next to her. "Hmm..." She grabbed onto Jade to stop her falling backwards. "i feel...sick...and the room is all spinny..and why is there 3 of you!?" Tori kept breathing quickly and deep, like she was having a panic attack. "Baby..i think you are drunk." Tori looked up at Jade, did somebody spike the drink? No wonder Tori was confused like this, it was the first time she had ever been drunk. "Oh.." Tori said and looked into Jade's eyes, the room had stopped spinning a little bit but she still felt very dizzy.

"C'mon baby." Jade said getting up and then helping Tori up. "Let's get you home babe." Jade put an arm around Tori's waist and guided her back outside to the car, where she was buckled in. "Jadey...i don't wanna go home." Jade looked over at Tori as she started the motor up. "Why not?" Jade asked, she had to admit, she found the drunk Tori adorable, she was all innocent and cute, bless her, she had never been like this before and she was all confused. "Well, my parents will kill me if they found out I have been drunk, and i'm kinda scared.." Jade kissed Tori's temple. "There isn't anything to be scared about cutie, but you can stay at my place if you want." Jade gave in, she didn't want her girlfriend being scared, she loved her too much.

About half way through the journey, Tori got all hyper and loud, which did kind of annoy Jade, but she could deal with it. Well she could until Tori randomly lept onto her and nearly caused them to crash into a bunch of trees. Luckily there was no cars or people around. "Tori! Be careful!" Jade said. She looked at Tori who had a silly look on her face. "Well, i didn't mean to!" Tori said, she thought it was a joke. "Tori! I'm not playing! If we crashed one of us could of died! Get in the back." Jade raised her voice, she didn't mean to but she was tired and she just wanted to go to sleep now. "I'm sorry Jade." Tori really did look sad, but Jade couldn't let her do that again, what would happen if she crashed? Jade didn't give in that time, instead she got out of the car, went around Tori's side and put her in the back, well carried her into the back, even though Tori just done that, Jade could never stop loving her.

"Now go to sleep or something baby, I love you." Jade said and kissed Tori's nose lightly, she wanted to make sure that Tori knew that she wasn't actually mad, but she just has to watch watch she is doing when driving. Before Tori could answer Jade had already shut the door and walking around her own side to get in.

About 15 minutes later "Are you made with me Jade?" came out of Tori's mouth. "No..No baby, or course not, i just want to watch the road so that we both get home safe." Jade took a quick glance in the mirror to see Tori sat there with her eyes closed, like she was about to fall asleep. "Now shh baby go to sleep." She whispered.

Around about 35 minutes later, Jade pulled up into her drive way, smiling at the sight of finally being home. She looked in the back seat to see Tori lying across all the seats fast asleep, which just made her smile get even bigger. Quietly she got out of the car and went around to Tori, where she carefully lifted her girlfriend up with one arm under her neck and the other under the crook of her legs.

She made it inside the house, of course nobody was home, nobody was ever home, but Jade kinda liked it that way. She put Tori on her bed, laying her so she could be comfortable, and quietly removing her girlfriends dress, so she was even more comfy. Then she removed her own and slid inside the duvet next to Tori, she held her around the waist pulling her into a tight, warm cuddle.

The next morning Tori was the first to wake up. She had a throbbing headache and just wanted it to stop, and had no memory of what happened yesterday, she didn't think she would have been having a hangover, because she had never drunk booze before, well thats what she thinks. A few moments later, Jade woke up, her first sight being Tori rubbing her temples with her eyes closed. "Headache from yesterday babe?" Jade asked and sat up next to Tori, "Yeah...wait. What happened yesterday?" Tori asked and looked at Jade with a pleading look. "You were drunk." Tori looked at her girlfriend shocked, her..drunk? All of a sudden Jade got up and started walking to her desk. "What are you doing now?" she asked. "I'm getting you some hangover tablets, seeing you have a pretty bad one." Jade looked over and smiled at the other girl, whilst she just stared back. Jade went into her bathroom and got the cup and some cold water for her and gave it to Tori. "Uh..Thanks." She said as she took the glass and had the tablet. "So...what actually happened last night?" Tori asked. "I will tell you as soon as you have had a shower, she said, pulling Tori up and leading her into the bathroom.

Jade sat in the bathroom infront of Tori having a shower as she was doing her make up, she decided to lay off of the foundation today, but still put a little bit on. Tori had a fast shower, she was eager to know what happened last night, she recognized the dresses that were on the floor, but that's about it. Once she got out, she wrapped a towel around herself and sat on the side of the bath. "Okay, now..pleeeaasseee tell me?" Tori begged, and she didn't notice that her towel had loosened around her breasts, showing her boobs to Jade. "God Tor, why so sexy?" Jade asked, completely ignoring her girlfriends question. "Uh, what?" Tori asked, then Jade pointed to her and she looked down seeing what her towel was showing, then started to blush. "Jade!" I'm pretty sure she was blushing like crazy right then. "What!? It's not my fault you tease me like that!" Jade said and told Tori to come sit on her lap, which Tori done.

About 30 minutes later, Jade doing Tori's make up for her. "And that's what happened." Jade told her everything, even the part where she accidently shouted at her girlfriend."So that's why i have a killer headache." Jade nodded she had just finished doing Tori's makeup for her even though she looked great with out, she just wanted to do it anyway. "There you go beautiful." Tori looked into the mirror and back into Jade's eyes, then kissed her like it was the last one that she would get. "Thanks babe." Tori's headache was finally going down, god, they were some good tablets. "It's okay anything for you." Jade kissed Tori's forehead


End file.
